Hoodies (GVF)
|firstepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |lastepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = GunSpawner |label = Armored Rider Kurokage |label2 = Kamen Rider Kurokage |complex2 = }} are the , who serve under the command of Hazard who possess the powers of Build Hazard. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is the Kurokage Troopers' undersuit, which is briefly seen during the Kurokage Troopers' transformation sequence before the attaches or when they change Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their 's faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the or . Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. '|マツボックリアームズ|Matsubokkuri Āmuzu|lit. Pinecone Arms}} is the Kurokage Troopers' default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, the Kurokage Troopers don the and their Arms Weapon is the . In this form, the Kurokage Troopers' punching power is on par with that of Gaim in , and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. They can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Gaim in Orange Arms. Appearances: GVF Episode 2 - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= '|スイカアームズ|Suika Āmuzu|lit. "Watermelon Arms"}} is the Kurokage Troopers' colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 30. While assuming Suika Arms, the Kurokage Troopers don the and their Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips the Kurokage Troopers with the Suika Sojinto for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases the Kurokage Troopers' entire bodies to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows the Kurokage Troopers to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Appearances: GVF Episode TBA }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *